2015–16 UEFA Europa League qualifying phase and play-off round
The 2015–16 UEFA Europa League qualifying phase and play-off round began on 30 June and ended on 27 August 2015. A total of 157 teams competed in the qualifying phase and play-off round to decide 22 of the 48 places in the group stage of the 2015–16 UEFA Europa League. All times were CEST (UTC+2). Round and draw dates All draws were held at UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. Matches could also be played on Tuesdays or Wednesdays instead of the regular Thursdays due to scheduling conflicts. Format In the qualifying phase and play-off round, each tie was played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scored more goals on aggregate over the two legs advanced to the next round. If the aggregate score was level, the away goals rule was applied, i.e., the team that scored more goals away from home over the two legs advanced. If away goals were also equal, then thirty minutes of extra time was played, divided into two fifteen-minutes halves. The away goals rule was again applied after extra time, i.e., if there were goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score was still level, the visiting team advanced by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals were scored during extra time, the tie was decided by penalty shoot-out. In the draws for each round, teams were seeded based on their UEFA club coefficients at the beginning of the season, with the teams divided into seeded and unseeded pots. A seeded team was drawn against an unseeded team, with the order of legs in each tie decided by draw. Due to the limited time between matches, the draws for the second and third qualifying rounds took place before the results of the previous round were known. For these draws (or in any cases where the result of a tie in the previous round was not known at the time of the draw), the seeding was carried out under the assumption that the team with the higher coefficient of an undecided tie advanced to this round, which means if the team with the lower coefficient was to advance, it simply took the seeding of its defeated opponent. Prior to the draws, UEFA formed "groups" in accordance with the principles set by the Club Competitions Committee, but they were purely for convenience of the draw and for ensuring that teams from the same association were not drawn against each other, and did not resemble any real groupings in the sense of the competition. Teams A total of 157 teams were involved in the qualifying phase and play-off round (including 15 losers of the Champions League third qualifying round which entered the play-off round). The 22 winners of the play-off round advanced to the group stage to join the 16 automatic qualifiers and 10 losers of the Champions League play-off round. Below are the participating teams (with their 2015 UEFA club coefficients), grouped by their starting rounds. Qualifying rounds In the qualifying rounds and the play-off round, teams are divided into seeded and unseeded teams based on their 2015 UEFA club coefficients, and then drawn into two-legged home-and-away ties. Teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. First qualifying round The draw for the first and second qualifying round was held on 22 June 2015. With 102 teams involved, it was UEFA's biggest ever tournament draw. The first legs were played on 30 June and 2 July, and the second legs were played on 7 and 9 July 2015. Matches The first legs were played on 30 June and 2 July, and the second legs were played on 7 and 9 July 2015. |Lusitanos|AND|3–0|1–0}} |NSÍ Runavík|FRO|2–0|3–4}} |'Spartaks Jūrmala'|LVA|1–3|0–0}} }} |Partizani Tirana|ALB|3–1|1–0}} |'Mladost Podgorica'|MNE|2–2|1–1}} |} ;Notes First leg |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Željezničar |goals1= |goals2=Bajić |stadium=Hibernians Ground, Paola |attendance=627 |referee=Dennis Antamo (Finland) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Shamrock Rovers |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Municipal, Differdange |attendance=1,451 |referee=Zaven Hovhannisyan (Armenia) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Dacia Chișinău |goals1= |goals2=Roșca |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=1,500 |referee=Eiko Saar (Estonia) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Beitar Jerusalem |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Kazhimukan Munaitpasov Stadium, Shymkent |attendance=11,600 |referee=Dumitru Muntean (Moldova) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Zrinjski Mostar |goals1=Bougouhi |goals2= |stadium=City Stadium, Gyumri |attendance=2,774 |referee=Charalampos Kalogeropoulos (Greece) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= St. Johnstone |goals1=Manasyan |goals2= |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance=2,600 |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Jagiellonia Białystok |goals1= |goals2=Świderski |stadium=Central Stadium, Šiauliai |attendance=2,354 |referee=João Capela (Portugal) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Inter Baku |goals1=Meto |goals2=Kvekveskiri |stadium=Laçi Stadium, Laç |attendance=850 |referee=Carlos del Cerro Grande (Spain) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Torpedo-BelAZ Zhodino |goals1=Carioca Pejić |goals2= |stadium=Qemal Stafa National Stadium, Tirana |attendance=1,500 |referee=Sascha Amhof (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Litex Lovech |goals1=Malašenoks |goals2=Bozhikov |stadium=Olympic Sports Center of Zemgale, Jelgava |attendance=1,560 |referee=Tiago Martins (Portugal) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Gabala |goals1=Jighauri Papunashvili |goals2=Huseynov |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance=7,500 |referee=Roi Reinshreiber (Israel) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Spartak Trnava |goals1=Pandža |goals2=Halilović |stadium=Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo |attendance=2,622 |referee=Daniel Stefański (Poland) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= FH |goals1= |goals2=Lennon |stadium=Sonera Stadium, Helsinki |attendance=2,678 |referee=Tihomir Pejin (Croatia) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= St Patrick's Athletic |goals1=Karašausks Gutkovskis |goals2=Greene |stadium=Skonto Stadium, Riga |attendance=1,780 |referee=Fran Jović (Croatia) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Elfsborg |goals1=Lagerblom Alves |goals2=Rohdén Prodell |stadium=Lahti Stadium, Lahti |attendance=3,152 |referee=Nikola Dabanović (Montenegro) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Beroe Stara Zagora |goals1= |goals2=Delev Bozhilov |stadium=Central Stadium, Klaipėda |attendance=3,000 |referee=Vilhjálmur Alvar Þórarinsson (Iceland) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Rabotnički |goals1=Gussev |goals2= |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance=1,236 |referee=Mohammed Al-Hakim (Sweden) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Randers |goals1= |goals2=Borring |stadium=Estadi Comunal, Andorra la Vella |attendance=350 |referee=Tim Marshall (Northern Ireland) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Nõmme Kalju |goals1= |goals2=Purje |stadium=Central Stadium, Aktobe |attendance=10,870 |referee=Yuriy Mozharovsky (Ukraine) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Omonia |goals1=Gabedava |goals2= |stadium=David Abashidze Stadium, Zestaponi |attendance=3,589 |referee=Mitja Žganec (Slovenia) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= AIK |goals1=Ćatović Seabrook |goals2=Bahoui |stadium=Raatti Stadium, Oulu |attendance=2,180 |referee=Ionuț Avram (Romania) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Mladost Podgorica |goals1=K. Gurbanov A. Abdullayev |goals2=Lagator Mirković |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance=9,866 |referee=Ali Palabiyik (Turkey) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Sutjeska Nikšić |goals1=Mihelič Brković Sidibe |goals2= |stadium=Nagyerdei Stadion, Debrecen |attendance=5,744 |referee=Raymond Crangle (Northern Ireland) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Hajduk Split |goals1=Silich |goals2=Caktaš |stadium=Rakvere linnastaadion, Rakvere |attendance=750 |referee=Juan Martínez Munuera (Spain) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Odd |goals1= |goals2=Akabueze Johnsen Hagen |stadium=Sheriff Stadium, Tiraspol |attendance=6,628 |referee=Tsvetan Krastev (Bulgaria) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Bala Town |goals1=Er Rafik Caron Sinani |goals2=Sheridan |stadium=Stade Municipal, Differdange |attendance=1,223 |referee=Milan Ilić (Serbia) }} ---- |score=9–0 |report=Report |team2= Juvenes/Dogana |goals1=Elmander da Silva Pukki Holst Larsson Rashani Corlu |goals2= |stadium=Brøndby Stadium, Brøndby |attendance=8,408 |referee=Adrian Azzopardi (Malta) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Apollon Limassol |goals1= |goals2=João Pedro Papoulis |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance=2,535 |referee=Denis Izmailov (Kazakhstan) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= HB |goals1=Bychanok Arshakyan Solominas |goals2= |stadium=Darius and Girėnas Stadium, Kaunas |attendance=1,070 |referee=Lasha Silagava (Georgia) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Partizani Tirana |goals1=Vilsvik Ogunjimi |goals2=Fazliu |stadium=Marienlyst Stadion, Drammen |attendance=3,273 |referee=Paul McLaughlin (Republic of Ireland) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Tskhinvali |goals1=Ivanovici |goals2=Katcharava |stadium=Stadionul Municipal, Botoșani |attendance=6,031 |referee=Lorenc Jemini (Albania) }} ---- |score=0–6 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Bratislava |goals1= |goals2=Mészáros Simović Štefánik Priskin |stadium=Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance=754 |referee=Ola Hobber Nilsen (Norway) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Lokomotiva |goals1=Riley |goals2=Šovšić Marić Kolar |stadium=Nantporth, Bangor |attendance=543 |referee=Þóroddur Hjaltalín (Iceland) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Rosenborg |goals1= |goals2=Søderlund |stadium=Svangaskarð, Toftir |attendance=1,057 |referee=Bryn Markham-Jones (Wales) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Ferencváros |goals1=Vriends |goals2=Gera |stadium=JENS Vesting, Emmen |attendance=6,248 |referee=Craig Pawson (England) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Čukarički |goals1= |goals2=Matić |stadium=Domžale Sports Park, Domžale |attendance=1,200 |referee=Bart Vertenten (Belgium) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Śląsk Wrocław |goals1= |goals2=Pich |stadium=Arena Petrol, Celje |attendance=4,900 |referee=Enea Jorgji (Albania) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Valletta |goals1=Boundford Oswell |goals2=Jhonnattann |stadium=Latham Park, Newtown |attendance=1,420 |referee=Vladimir Vnuk (Slovakia) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Vojvodina |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ferenc Szusza Stadium, Budapest |attendance=902 |referee=Paolo Valeri (Italy) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Spartaks Jūrmala |goals1=Raičević |goals2=Bulvītis Mickēvičs |stadium=Stadion pod Goricom, Podgorica |attendance=4,072 |referee=Oleksandr Derdo (Ukraine) }} ---- |score=0–5 |report=Report |team2= Vaduz |goals1= |goals2=Schürpf Sutter Pergl Abegglen Ciccone |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance=649 |referee=Irfan Peljto (Bosnia and Herzegovina) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Lusitanos |goals1=Sakho Tomkins |goals2= |stadium=Boleyn Ground, London |attendance=34,966 |referee=Vadims Direktorenko (Latvia) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtyor Soligorsk |goals1=Patton |goals2=Afanasyev Kamarowski |stadium=Mourneview Park, Lurgan |attendance=640 |referee=Dag Vidar Hafsås (Norway) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= NSÍ Runavík |goals1=Waterworth Bates |goals2= |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance=1,824 |referee=Petr Ardeleanu (Czech Republic) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Kairat |goals1= |goals2=Gohou Kuantayev |stadium=Rajko Mitić Stadium, Belgrade |attendance=25,211 |referee=Bartosz Frankowski (Poland) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= KR |goals1=Bennett |goals2=Hauksson |stadium=Turners Cross, Cork |attendance=4,641 |referee=Mads-Kristoffer Kristoffersen (Denmark) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= F91 Dudelange |goals1=Swan |goals2= |stadium=UCD Bowl, Dublin |attendance=1,075< |referee=Petur Reinert (Faroe Islands) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Ulisses |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Hibernians Ground, Paola |attendance=1,895 |referee=Erez Papir (Israel) }} ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Žilina |goals1=McMenamin |goals2=Jelić Paur Čmelík Kane |stadium=The Oval, Belfast |attendance=1,676 |referee=Jari Järvinen (Finland) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Aberdeen |goals1=Kirovski |goals2=McGinn |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=7,040 |referee=Tolga Ozkalfa (Turkey) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Koper |goals1= |goals2=Pučko |stadium=Víkingsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance=1,010 |referee=Andrew Dallas (Scotland) }} Second leg |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Progrès Niederkorn |goals1=Webster Waters |goals2= |stadium=Tallaght Stadium, Dublin |attendance=3,250 |referee=Dominik Ouschan (Austria) }} Shamrock Rovers won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Red Star Belgrade |goals1=Islamkhan Kuat |goals2=Savićević |stadium=Central Stadium, Almaty |attendance=21,550 |referee=Barış Şimşek (Turkey) }} Kairat won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Renova |goals1=Cociuc Jardan Pavlov Lozoviy |goals2=Emini |stadium=CSR Orhei, Orhei |attendance=800 |referee=Denis Scherbakov (Belarus) }} Dacia Chișinău won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Debrecen |goals1=Fukui Božović |goals2= |stadium=Gradski stadion, Nikšić |attendance=1,214 |referee=Erik Lambrechts (Belgium) }} Debrecen won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Kukësi |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Torpedo Stadium, Zhodino |attendance=2,950 |referee=Sergiu Derenov (Moldova) }} Kukësi won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Tbilisi |goals1=Mammadov Antonov |goals2= |stadium=City Stadium, Qabala |attendance=4,400 |referee=Amaury Delerue (France) }} Gabala won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Lahti |goals1=Svensson Claesson Rohdén Prodell Nilsson |goals2= |stadium=Borås Arena, Borås |attendance=3,304 |referee=Sandro Schärer (Switzerland) }} Elfsborg won 7–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Budućnost Podgorica |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Sports Center of Zemgale, Jelgava |attendance=1,018 |referee=Peter Kralović (Slovakia) }} Spartaks Jūrmala won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Aktobe |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance=844 |referee=Danilo Grujić (Serbia) }} Nõmme Kalju won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Batumi |goals1=Goulon Schembri |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=13,532 |referee=Fábio Veríssimo (Portugal) }} Omonia won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Laçi |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Inter Arena, Baku |attendance=3,000 |referee=Alexandr Aliyev (Kazakhstan) }} 1–1 on aggregate. Inter Baku won on away goals. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= UCD |goals1=Pedro Nakache |goals2=Swan |stadium=Stade Jos Nosbaum, Dudelange |attendance=1,245 |referee=Rahim Hasanov (Azerbaijan) }} 2–2 on aggregate. UCD won on away goals. ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Birkirkara |goals1=Morozov |goals2=Miccoli Mazzetti Fenech |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance=3,500 |referee=Nicolas Laforge (Belgium) }} Birkirkara won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Botoșani |goals1=Kilasonia |goals2=Roman Batin |stadium=Mikheil Meskhi Stadium, Tbilisi |attendance=4,500 |referee=Nikolay Yordanov (Bulgaria) }} Botoșani won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Glenavon |goals1=Yurevich Yanush Kamarowski |goals2= |stadium=Stroitel Stadium, Salihorsk |attendance=3,200 |referee=Aleksander Gauzer (Kazakhstan) }} Shakhtyor Soligorsk won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Sheriff Tiraspol |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Skagerak Arena, Skien |attendance=3,981 |referee=Dejan Jakimovski (Republic of Macedonia) }} Odd won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Víkingur Gøta |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=4,572 |referee=Sergejus Slyva (Lithuania) }} Rosenborg won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Atlantas |goals1=Delev |goals2=Vėževičius |stadium=Beroe Stadium, Stara Zagora |attendance=7,432 |referee=Orkhan Mammadov (Azerbaijan) }} Beroe Stara Zagora won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Ordabasy |goals1=Atzili Gabay |goals2=Petrov |stadium=Teddy Stadium, Jerusalem |attendance=14,000 |referee=Radek Příhoda (Czech Republic) }} Beitar Jerusalem won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=6–2 |report=Report |team2= Sillamäe Kalev |goals1=Balić Caktaš Ohandza Vlašić Maglica |goals2=Russo |stadium=Stadion Hrvatski vitezovi, Dugopolje] |attendance=4,500 |referee=Stavros Tritsonis (Greece) }} Hajduk Split won 7–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Saxan |goals1=Stojanović Papoulis |goals2= |stadium=Antonis Papadopoulos Stadium, Larnaca |attendance=3,800 |referee=Srđan Jovanović (Serbia) }} Apollon Limassol won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= VPS |goals1=Goitom Bangura Ofori |goals2= |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance=8,430 |referee=Gunnar Jarl Jónsson (Iceland) }} AIK won 6–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Europa FC |goals1=Gorosito Zreľák Vittek |goals2= |stadium=Štadión Pasienky, Bratislava |attendance=2,145 |referee=Alexandru Tean (Moldova) }} Slovan Bratislava won 9–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Sant Julià |goals1=Amini Babayan Ishak |goals2= |stadium=Energi Viborg Arena, Viborg |attendance=1,456 |referee=Giorgi Vadachkoria (Georgia) }} Randers won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= West Ham United |goals1= |goals2=Lee |stadium=Estadi Comunal, Andorra la Vella |attendance=837 |referee=Anders Poulsen (Denmark) }} West Ham United won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Shirak |goals1=Mešanović Filipović |goals2=Bougouhi |stadium=Stadion pod Bijelim Brijegom, Mostar |attendance=4,800 |referee=Zbynek Proske (Czech Republic) }} Shirak won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Glentoran |goals1=Jelić |goals2= |stadium=Štadión pod Dubňom, Žilina |attendance=2,897 |referee=Bardhyl Pashaj (Albania) }} Žilina won 7–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Airbus UK Broughton |goals1=Fiolić Šovšić |goals2=Budrys A. Jones |stadium=Stadion Kranjčevićeva, Zagreb |attendance=650 |referee=Manuel Schüttengruber (Austria) }} Lokomotiva won 5–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Jelgava |goals1=Johnsen |goals2=Ošs Diallo |stadium=Lovech Stadium, Lovech |attendance=1,235 |referee=Edin Jakupović (Bosnia and Herzegovina) }} 3–3 on aggregate. Jelgava won on away goals. ---- |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= La Fiorita |goals1=Kamber Schürpf Muntwiler Lang |goals2=Tommasi |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance=727 |referee=Suren Baliyan (Armenia) }} Vaduz won 10–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Differdange 03 |goals1=Murtagh Sheridan |goals2=Er Rafik |stadium=The Corbett Sports Stadium, Rhyl |attendance=1,049 |referee=Jens Maae (Denmark) }} Differdange 03 won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–3 |report=Report |team2= Linfield |goals1=K. Olsen Justinussen Joensen |goals2=Re. Glendinning Bates Waterworth |stadium=Svangaskarð, Toftir |attendance=550 |referee=Jovan Kaluđerović (Montenegro) }} Linfield won 5–4 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Flora Tallinn |goals1=Anene Altiparmakovski |goals2= |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=1,690 |referee=Markus Hameter (Austria) }} Rabotnički won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Strømsgodset |goals1= |goals2=Moen |stadium=Qemal Stafa National Stadium, Tirana |attendance=4,200 |referee=Tobias Stieler (Germany) }} Strømsgodset won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Celje |goals1=Ostrowski Kiełb |goals2=Firer |stadium=Stadion Miejski, Wrocław |attendance=12,364 |referee=Anatoliy Zhabchenko (Ukraine) }} Śląsk Wrocław won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Olimpic |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Štadión FC ViOn, Zlaté Moravce |attendance=3,011 |referee=Rob Rogers (Republic of Ireland) }} 1–1 on aggregate. Spartak Trnava won on away goals. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Víkingur Reykjavík |goals1=Pučko Palčič |goals2=Kristinsson |stadium=Bonifika Stadium, Koper |attendance=1,500 |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} Koper won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Brøndby |goals1= |goals2=Elmander Rashani |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance=814 |referee=Laurent Kopriwa (Luxembourg) }} Brøndby won 11–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= MTK Budapest |goals1=Stanisavljević Mrdaković Ivanić |goals2=Střeštík |stadium=Karađorđe Stadium, Novi Sad |attendance=8,460 |referee=Tore Hansen (Norway) }} Vojvodina won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=8–0 |report=Report |team2= Kruoja Pakruojis |goals1=Gajos Świderski Tuszyński Frankowski |goals2= |stadium=City Stadium, Białystok |attendance=13,724 |referee=Domagoj Vučkov (Croatia) }} Jagiellonia Białystok won 9–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Go Ahead Eagles |goals1=Gera Böde Busai Haraszti |goals2=Turuc |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance=0 |referee=Bojan Pandžić (Sweden) }} Ferencváros won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Domžale |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Čukarički, Belgrade |attendance=1,800 |referee=Nikola Popov (Bulgaria) }} Čukarički won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Neftchi Baku |goals1=Vuković |goals2=A. Abdullayev |stadium=Stadion pod Goricom, Podgorica |attendance=4,000 |referee=Kevin Clancy (Scotland) }} 3–3 on aggregate. Mladost Podgorica won on away goals. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Alashkert |goals1=O'Halloran McKay |goals2=Gyozalyan |stadium=McDiarmid Park, Perth |attendance=5,764 |referee=Fredy Fautrel (France) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Alashkert won on away goals. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Newtown |goals1=Fidjeu |goals2=Oswell Owen |stadium=Hibernians Ground, Paola |attendance=1,914 |referee=Mihály Fábián (Hungary) }} Newtown won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Shkëndija |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Pittodrie Stadium, Aberdeen |attendance=14,112 |referee=Nikolaj Hänni (Switzerland) }} 1–1 on aggregate. Aberdeen won on away goals. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Skonto |goals1= |goals2=Sorokins Karašausks |stadium=Richmond Park, Dublin |attendance=2,354 |referee=Tomasz Musiał (Poland) }} Skonto won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Trakai |goals1=Hanssen |goals2=Arshakyan Solomin Bychanok |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance=313 |referee=Sándor Andó-Szabó (Hungary) }} Trakai won 7–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= SJK |goals1=K. F. Finnbogason |goals2= |stadium=Kaplakrikavöllur, Hafnarfjörður |attendance=1,473 |referee=Mervyn Smyth (Northern Ireland) }} FH won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Balzan |goals1=D. Sadiković |goals2= |stadium=Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo |attendance=5,500 |referee=Vasilis Dimitriou (Cyprus) }} Željezničar won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Cork City |goals1=Pálmason Schoop |goals2=O'Sullivan |stadium=KR-völlur, Reykjavík |attendance=1,145 |referee=Aleksandrs Anufrijevs (Latvia) }} KR won 3–2 on aggregate. Second qualifying round A total of 66 teams played in the second qualifying round: 15 teams which entered in this round, and the 51 winners of the first qualifying round. The draw was held on 22 June 2015. (Note: The numbers for each team were pre-assigned by UEFA so that the draw could be held in one run for all groups with 10 teams and another run for all groups with 12 teams.) Matches The first legs were played on 16 July, and the second legs were played on 21 and 23 July 2015. }} }} }} |} First leg |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Alashkert |goals1=Islamkhan Gohou Despotović |goals2= |stadium=Central Stadium, Almaty |attendance=22,100 |referee=Sergey Ivanov (Russia) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Rabotnički |goals1=Kļuškins |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Sports Center of Zemgale, Jelgava |attendance=1,510 |referee=Tore Hansen (Norway) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Žilina |goals1=Mihaliov |goals2=Jelić |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance=3,800 |referee=Barış Şimşek (Turkey) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Elfsborg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=AutoC Park Randers, Randers |attendance=3,151 |referee=Ali Palabıyık (Turkey) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Debrecen |goals1=Karašausks |goals2=Tisza Castillion |stadium=Skonto Stadium, Riga |attendance=2,200 |referee=Mads-Kristoffer Kristoffersen (Denmark) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Wolfsberger AC |goals1= |goals2=Ynclán |stadium=Stroitel Stadium, Salihorsk |attendance=2,500 |referee=Ilias Spathas (Greece) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Brøndby |goals1= |goals2=Albrechtsen |stadium=Beroe Stadium, Stara Zagora |attendance=8,256 |referee=Antonio Damato (Italy) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Shirak |goals1=Goitom |goals2= |stadium=Tele2 Arena, Stockholm |attendance=7,315 |referee=Vladimir Vnuk (Slovakia) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Thun |goals1=Hoban |goals2=Frontino |stadium=Teddy Stadium, Jerusalem |attendance=11,796 |referee=Bart Vertenten (Belgium) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Strømsgodset |goals1=Bartl |goals2=Sørum Jradi |stadium=Městský stadion, Mladá Boleslav |attendance=4,756 |referee=John Beaton (Scotland) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Minsk |goals1=Coureur |goals2=Palitsevich |stadium=Ludogorets Arena, Razgrad |attendance=3,650 |referee=Tobias Stieler (Germany) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Trakai |goals1=Kolokoudias Stojanović Farley |goals2= |stadium=Antonis Papadopoulos Stadium, Larnaca |attendance=3,720 |referee=Nikola Dabanović (Montenegro) }} ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Hajduk Split |goals1=Halilović Rahmanović |goals2=Milović Nižić |stadium=Bonifika Stadium, Koper |attendance=2,590 |referee=Bartosz Frankowski (Poland) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Mladost Podgorica |goals1= |goals2=Lakić |stadium=Qemal Stafa National Stadium, Tirana |attendance=2,500 |referee=Kristo Tohver (Estonia) }} ---- |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Beitar Jerusalem |goals1=Pollet Kebano Stevance |goals2=Gabay |stadium=Stade du Pays de Charleroi, Charleroi |attendance=10,175 |referee=Lee Probert (England) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Nõmme Kalju |goals1=Ciccone Neumayr |goals2=Wakui |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance=912 |referee=Petur Reinert (Faroe Islands) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Newtown |goals1=Verbič Kusk |goals2= |stadium=Telia Parken, Copenhagen |attendance=8,104 |referee=Mete Kalkavan (Turkey) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1=Kolar Andrijašević |goals2=Mak |stadium=Stadion Kranjčevićeva, Zagreb |attendance=1,000 |referee=Yuriy Mozharovsky (Ukraine) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Differdange 03 |goals1=Ekici |goals2= |stadium=Hüseyin Avni Aker Stadium, Trabzon |attendance=9,254 |referee=Ivaylo Stoyanov (Bulgaria) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Linfield |goals1=Sabo Mikovič |goals2=Kee |stadium=Štadión FC ViOn, Zlaté Moravce |attendance=3,220 |referee=Mikhail Vilkov (Russia) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= UCD |goals1=Zreľák |goals2= |stadium=Štadión Pasienky, Bratislava |attendance=3,050 |referee=Lasha Silagava (Georgia) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Željezničar |goals1= |goals2=Beganović |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance=8,853 |referee=Gunnar Jarl Jónsson (Iceland) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Spartaks Jūrmala |goals1=Stanisavljević Mrdaković Mickevičs |goals2= |stadium=Karađorđe Stadium, Novi Sad |attendance=9,000 |referee=Benoît Millot (France) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Omonia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=City Stadium, Białystok |attendance=16,067 |referee=Bojan Pandžić (Sweden) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Gabala |goals1=Stojiljković |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Čukarički, Belgrade |attendance=3,550 |referee=Radu Petrescu (Romania) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= IFK Göteborg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Miejski, Wrocław |attendance=16,978 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Birkirkara |goals1=Tomkins |goals2= |stadium=Boleyn Ground, London |attendance=33,048 |referee=Markus Hameter (Austria) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Astra Giurgiu |goals1= |goals2=Budescu |stadium=Caledonian Stadium, Inverness |attendance=5,534 |referee=Ken Henry Johnsen (Norway) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Botoșani |goals1=Duda |goals2= |stadium=Polish Army Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=10,446 |referee=Ante Vučemilović-Šimunović Jr. (Croatia) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Odd |goals1= |goals2=Occéan |stadium=Tallaght Stadium, Dublin |attendance=2,900 |referee=Alain Bieri (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Aberdeen |goals1= |goals2=Considine Pawlett McLean |stadium=Stadion Kantrida, Rijeka |attendance=9,000 |referee=Amaury Delerue (France) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Rosenborg |goals1= |goals2=Helland |stadium=KR-völlur, Reykjavík |attendance=1,550 |referee=Ádám Farkas (Hungary) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Inter Baku |goals1=Guðnason |goals2=Kvekveskiri Martins |stadium=Kaplakrikavöllur, Hafnarfjörður |attendance=1,020 |referee=Michael Lerjéus (Sweden) }} Second leg |score=1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Randers |goals1=Lundevall |goals2= |stadium=Borås Arena, Borås |attendance=5,197 |referee=Andreas Pappas (Greece) }} Elfsborg won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= AIK |goals1= |goals2=Goitom Ishizaki |stadium=City Stadium, Gyumri |attendance=2,820 |referee=Sándor Andó-Szabó (Hungary) }} AIK won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Kairat |goals1=Arakelyan Héber |goals2=Gohou |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance=2,500 |referee=João Capela (Portugal) }} Kairat won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Cherno More Varna |goals1=Karytska Adamović Bećiraj |goals2= |stadium=Traktar Stadium, Minsk |attendance=2,616 |referee=Anatoliy Zhabchenko (Ukraine) }} Dinamo Minsk won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=9–2 |report=Report |team2= Skonto |goals1=Tisza Balogh Sidibe Brković Szakály Bódi Castillion |goals2=Gutkovskis Rode |stadium=Nagyerdei Stadion, Debrecen |attendance=8,532 |referee=Vitali Meshkov (Russia) }} Debrecen won 11–4 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Ferencváros |goals1=Kokot Đelmić |goals2= |stadium=Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo |attendance=16,000 |referee=Orel Grinfeeld (Israel) }} Željezničar won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Vaduz |goals1= |goals2=Caballero Aliji |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance=1,030 |referee=Raymond Crangle (Northern Ireland) }} Vaduz won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Vojvodina |goals1=Vivacqua |goals2=Kordić |stadium=Olympic Sports Center of Zemgale, Jelgava |attendance=650 |referee=Richard Liesveld (Netherlands) }} Vojvodina won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Jagiellonia Białystok |goals1=Sheridan |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=17,481 |referee=Danilo Grujić (Serbia) }} Omonia won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Čukarički |goals1=Zenjov |goals2= |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance=8,500 |referee=Radek Příhoda (Czech Republic) }} Gabala won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= FH |goals1=Huseynov Aliyev |goals2=Valdimarsson K. F. Finnbogason |stadium=Inter Arena, Baku |attendance=3,500 |referee=Yaroslav Kozyk (Ukraine) }} Inter Baku won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=6–0 |report=Report |team2= Lokomotiva |goals1=Lucas Mak Pelkas Kitsiou Andrijašević |goals2= |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance=11,923 |referee=Carlos Xistra (Portugal) }} PAOK won 7–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–5 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Bratislava |goals1=Swan |goals2=Vittek Milinković Saláta |stadium=UCD Bowl, Dublin |attendance=1,361 |referee=Ognjen Valjić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) }} Slovan Bratislava won 6–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Beroe Stara Zagora |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Brøndby Stadium, Brøndby |attendance=9,550 |referee=Nicolas Rainville (France) }} Brøndby won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= KR |goals1=Midtsjø Helland Søderlund |goals2= |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=6,371 |referee=Athanasios Giachos (Greece) }} Rosenborg won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1= |goals2=Guilherme Nikolić Prijović |stadium=Stadionul Municipal, Botoșani |attendance=5,353 |referee=Alexandre Boucaut (Belgium) }} Legia Warsaw won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Shamrock Rovers |goals1=Halvorsen Hagen |goals2=G. Brennan |stadium=Skagerak Arena, Skien |attendance=3,814 |referee=Ionuț Avram (Romania) }} Odd won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Trabzonspor |goals1=Er Rafik |goals2=Dursun Aydoğdu |stadium=Stade Josy Barthel, Luxembourg City |attendance=3,455 |referee=Marco Borg (Malta) }} Trabzonspor won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Charleroi |goals1=Atzili |goals2=Kebano Sağlık Ndongala Stevance |stadium=Teddy Stadium, Jerusalem |attendance=6,500 |referee=Stephan Klossner (Switzerland) }} Charleroi won 9–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Mladá Boleslav |goals1= |goals2=Čermák |stadium=Marienlyst Stadion, Drammen |attendance=4,371 |referee=Aleksei Nikolaev (Russia) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Strømsgodset won on away goals. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Apollon Limassol |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=LFF Stadium, Vilnius |attendance=930 |referee=Padraigh Sutton (Ireland) }} Apollon Limassol won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Koper |goals1=Kiš Jefferson Caktaš Maglica |goals2=Palčič |stadium=Stadion Poljud, Split |attendance=22,800 |referee=Marco Fritz (Germany) }} Hajduk Split won 6–4 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Śląsk Wrocław |goals1=Engvall Boman |goals2= |stadium=Gamla Ullevi, Gothenburg |attendance=10,823 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} IFK Göteborg won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= Dacia Chișinău |goals1=Vavro Káčer Škvarka Paur |goals2=Cociuc Leucă |stadium=Štadión pod Dubňom, Žilina |attendance=3,856 |referee=Sandro Schärer (Switzerland) }} Žilina won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Be'er Sheva |goals1=Ferreira |goals2=Ogu |stadium=Stockhorn Arena, Thun |attendance=4,017 |referee=Craig Pawson (England) }} Thun won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Goodwin |goals2=Pourié N. Jørgensen |stadium=Latham Park, Newtown |attendance=1,400 |referee=Stanislav Todorov (Bulgaria) }} Copenhagen won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Jelgava |goals1=Ilijoski Sahiti |goals2= |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=2,300 |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} Rabotnički won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Inverness CT |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadionul Marin Anastasovici, Giurgiu |attendance=3,067 |referee=Artyom Kuchin (Kazakhstan) }} Astra Giurgiu won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–4 |report=Report |team2= Kukësi |goals1=Šćepanović Adžović |goals2=Moreira Pejić Flores |stadium=Stadion pod Goricom, Podgorica |attendance=4,500 |referee=Michael Tykgaard (Denmark) }} Kukësi won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtyor Soligorsk |goals1=Sollbauer Hellquist |goals2= |stadium=Wörthersee Stadion, Klagenfurt |attendance=6,400 |referee=Dimitar Meckarovski (Macedonia) }} Wolfsberger AC won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Rijeka |goals1=McGinn Hayes |goals2=Tomasov Kvržić |stadium=Pittodrie Stadium, Aberdeen |attendance=15,803 |referee=Marco Guida (Italy) }} Aberdeen won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= West Ham United |goals1=Miccoli |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance=14,571 |referee=Enea Jorgji (Albania) |penalties1=Fenech Plut Vukanac Agius |penaltyscore=3–5 |penalties2= Noble Zárate Cresswell O'Brien Poyet }} 1–1 on aggregate. West Ham United won 5–3 on penalties. ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Spartak Trnava |goals1=Lowry |goals2=Sabo Vojtuš |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance=3,001 |referee=Laurent Kopriwa (Luxembourg) }} Spartak Trnava won 5–2 on aggregate. Third qualifying round A total of 58 teams played in the third qualifying round: 25 teams which entered in this round, and the 33 winners of the second qualifying round. The draw was held on 17 July 2015. (Note: The numbers for each team were pre-assigned by UEFA so that the draw could be held in one run for the group with 10 teams and another run for all groups with 12 teams.) Matches The first legs were played on 29 and 30 July, and the second legs were played on 6 August 2015. }} }} |0–1}} |'Gabala'|AZE|1–1|0–1}} }} |} ;Notes First leg |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1= |goals2=Verbič |stadium=Chance Arena, Jablonec nad Nisou |attendance=4,830 |referee=Mattias Gestranius (Finland) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Aberdeen |goals1=Bakayev Islamkhan |goals2=McLean |stadium=Central Stadium, Almaty |attendance=23,500 |referee=Tamás Bognár (Hungary) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Odd |goals1=Prodell Lundevall |goals2=Occéan |stadium=Borås Arena, Borås |attendance=4,232 |referee=Ognjen Valjić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Spartak Trnava |goals1=Lucas |goals2= |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance=12,427 |referee=Svein-Erik Edvartsen (Norway) }} ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Rubin Kazan |goals1=Avdijaj Piesinger |goals2=Kanunnikov Karadeniz Portnyagin |stadium=UPC-Arena, Graz |attendance=9,765 |referee=Daniel Stefański (Poland) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Ironi Kiryat Shmona |goals1=Delarge Shala |goals2=Abed |stadium=Stadion u Nisy, Liberec |attendance=5,400 |referee=Simon Lee Evans (Wales) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Gabala |goals1=Kolokoudias |goals2=Huseynov |stadium=Antonis Papadopoulos Stadium, Larnaca |attendance=4,540 |referee=Serhiy Boyko (Ukraine) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Atromitos |goals1=Goitom |goals2=Napoleoni Marcelinho Umbides |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance=9,771 |referee=Christian Dingert (Germany) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Vitória de Guimarães |goals1=Ngwat-Mahop Aigner |goals2=Tozé |stadium=Tivoli-Neu, Innsbruck |attendance=3,267 |referee=Aleksei Eskov (Russia) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Bratislava |goals1=Granqvist Mamayev |goals2= |stadium=Kuban Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance=10,420 |referee=Halis Özkahya (Turkey) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Minsk |goals1= |goals2=Bećiraj |stadium=Letzigrund, Zürich |attendance=3,587 |referee=Tom Harald Hagen (Norway) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Vorskla Poltava |goals1=Jelić Paur |goals2= |stadium=Štadión pod Dubňom, Žilina |attendance=4,757 |referee=Marijo Strahonja (Croatia) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= İstanbul Başakşehir |goals1=Van der Linden Janssen |goals2= |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=11,723 |referee=Kevin Clancy (Scotland) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Vaduz |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stockhorn Arena, Thun |attendance=3,407 |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Saint-Étienne |goals1= |goals2=Diomandé Hamouma |stadium=Stadionul Trans-Sil, Târgu Mureș |attendance=6,498 |referee=Pol van Boekel (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Rosenborg |goals1=Balogh Bódi |goals2=Mikkelsen Helland |stadium=Nagyerdei Stadion, Debrecen |attendance=10,532 |referee=Neil Doyle (Ireland) }} ---- |score=0–3 Awarded |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Moreira |goals2=Nikolić Rzeźniczak |stadium=Qemal Stafa National Stadium, Tirana |attendance=5,000 |referee=Stephan Klossner (Switzerland) }} UEFA awarded Legia Warsaw with a 3–0 win against Kukësi after a Legia Warsaw player was hit in the head by an object thrown from the crowd. The original match was abandoned in the 52nd minute with a 2–1 lead for Legia Warsaw. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Trabzonspor |goals1=Ilijoski |goals2= |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=6,200 |referee=Paweł Gil (Poland) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Omonia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Brøndby Stadium, Brøndby |attendance=7,427 |referee=Libor Kovařík (Czech Republic) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= AEK Larnaca |goals1=Poko Diabaté Maurice-Belay |goals2= |stadium=Nouveau Stade de Bordeaux, Bordeaux |attendance=30,174 |referee=Pavle Radovanović (Montenegro) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Zorya Luhansk |goals1= |goals2=Malinovskyi |stadium=Stade du Pays de Charleroi, Charleroi |attendance=9,415 |referee=Radu Petrescu (Romania) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Željezničar |goals1=Kosorić Knockaert |goals2=Đelmić |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance=11,608 |referee=Arnold Hunter (Northern Ireland) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Astra Giurgiu |goals1=Valencia Zárate |goals2=Boldrin Ogbonna |stadium=Boleyn Ground, London |attendance=33,858 |referee=Adrien Jaccottet (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Inter Baku |goals1=Eraso |goals2= |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance=32,823 |referee=Stavros Tritsonis (Greece) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= IFK Göteborg |goals1=Martins |goals2=Aleesami |stadium=Estádio do Restelo, Lisbon |attendance=5,671 |referee=Vlado Glođović (Serbia) }} ---- |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Vojvodina |goals1= |goals2=Ivanić Stanisavljević Ožegović |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Turin |attendance=4,200 |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Strømsgodset |goals1=Balić Kiš |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Poljud, Split |attendance=28,000 |referee=Kristo Tohver (Estonia) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Vitesse |goals1=Pellè Tadić Long |goals2= |stadium=St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance=30,050 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1= |goals2=Hofmann |stadium=Wörthersee Stadion, Klagenfurt |attendance=30,250 |referee=Davide Massa (Italy) }} Second leg |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Sturm Graz |goals1=Kuzmin |goals2=Tadić |stadium=Central Stadium, Kazan |attendance=9,346 |referee=Liran Liany (Israel) }} Rubin Kazan won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Apollon Limassol |goals1=Huseynov |goals2= |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance=9,500 |referee=Duarte Gomes (Portugal) }} Gabala won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Inter Arena, Baku |attendance=4,000 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} Athletic Bilbao won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Brøndby |goals1=Sheridan |goals2=Pukki |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=17,943 |referee=Harald Lechner (Austria) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Brøndby won on away goals. ---- |score=3–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Žilina |goals1=Shynder Tkachuk Tursunov |goals2=William |stadium=Oleksiy Butovskyi Vorskla Stadium, Poltava |attendance=12,500 |referee=Aliyar Ağayev (Azerbaijan) }} 3–3 on aggregate. Žilina won on away goals. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Doka |goals2=Henriksen Van Overeem |stadium=Başakşehir Fatih Terim Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=5,289 |referee=Carlos Clos Gómez (Spain) }} AZ won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Debrecen |goals1=Søderlund Jensen Vilhjálmsson |goals2=Castillion |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=12,919 |referee=Clayton Pisani (Malta) }} Rosenborg won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Belenenses |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Gamla Ullevi, Gothenburg |attendance=12,976 |referee=Jonathan Lardot (Belgium) }} Belenenses won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Elfsborg |goals1=Occéan Akabueze |goals2= |stadium=Skagerak Arena, Skien |attendance=6,106 |referee=Sergey Ivanov (Russia) }} Odd won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Liberec |goals1= |goals2=Pavelka Šural Bakoš |stadium=Netanya Stadium, Netanya |attendance=1,200 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} Slovan Liberec won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Rabotnički |goals1=Yokuşlu |goals2=Markoski |stadium=Hüseyin Avni Aker Stadium, Trabzon |attendance=13,704 |referee=Steven McLean (Scotland) }} Rabotnički won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Hajduk Split |goals1= |goals2=Caktaš Ohandza |stadium=Marienlyst Stadion, Drammen |attendance=5,330 |referee=Oliver Drachta (Austria) }} Hajduk Split won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Zürich |goals1=Bećiraj |goals2=Chermiti |stadium=OSK Brestskiy, Brest |attendance=9,437 |referee=Marcin Borski (Poland) }} Dinamo Minsk won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Bordeaux |goals1= |goals2=Kiese Thelin |stadium=Antonis Papadopoulos Stadium, Larnaca |attendance=2,500 |referee=Tobias Stieler (Germany) }} Bordeaux won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Thun |goals1=Costanzo Neumayr |goals2=Rojas Buess |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance=2,788 |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Thun won on away goals. ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Jablonec |goals1=N. Jørgensen Santander |goals2=Wágner Greguš Pospíšil |stadium=Telia Parken, Copenhagen |attendance=14,142 |referee=Leontios Trattou (Cyprus) }} 3–3 on aggregate. Jablonec won on away goals. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Târgu Mureș |goals1=González |goals2=Pedro González |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=27,284 |referee=Craig Pawson (England) }} Saint-Étienne won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Charleroi |goals1=Ljubenović Malinovskyi |goals2= |stadium=Valeriy Lobanovskyi Dynamo Stadium, Kiev |attendance=4,000 |referee=Andris Treimanis (Latvia) }} Zorya Luhansk won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Southampton |goals1= |goals2=Pellè Mané |stadium=GelreDome, Arnhem |attendance=20,550 |referee=Ilias Spathas (Greece) }} Southampton won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= AIK |goals1=Marcelinho |goals2= |stadium=Peristeri Stadium, Athens |attendance=2,587 |referee=Artyom Kuchin (Kazakhstan) }} Atromitos won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals1= |goals2=Van Damme |stadium=Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo |attendance=19,721 |referee=Georgi Kabakov (Bulgaria) }} Standard Liège won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= West Ham United |goals1=Budescu |goals2=Lanzini |stadium=Stadionul Marin Anastasovici, Giurgiu |attendance=6,300 |referee=Paolo Valeri (Italy) }} Astra Giurgiu won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1=Sabo |goals2=Konstantinidis |stadium=Štadión FC ViOn, Zlaté Moravce |attendance=3,555 |referee=Tobias Welz (Germany) }} PAOK won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1=Vittek |goals2=Mamayev Smolov |stadium=Štadión Pasienky, Bratislava |attendance=2,852 |referee=Sébastien Delferière (Belgium) }} Krasnodar won 5–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Wolfsberger AC |goals1=Reus Aubameyang Mkhitaryan |goals2= |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=65,190 |referee=Ionuț Avram (Romania) }} Borussia Dortmund won 6–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Kairat |goals1=McLean |goals2=Gohou |stadium=Pittodrie Stadium, Aberdeen |attendance=20,317 |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} Kairat won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Sampdoria |goals1= |goals2=Éder Muriel |stadium=Karađorđe Stadium, Novi Sad |attendance=10,763 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} Vojvodina won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Kukësi |goals1=Kucharczyk |goals2= |stadium=Polish Army Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=11,847 |referee=Tony Chapron (France) }} Legia Warsaw won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Rheindorf Altach |goals1=Tomané |goals2=Netzer Correia Prokopič Lienhart |stadium=Estádio D. Afonso Henriques, Guimarães |attendance=20,181 |referee=Antony Gautier (France) }} Rheindorf Altach won 6–2 on aggregate. External links *UEFA Europa League (official website) *1